


April Fools

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Lumpy's Crossover Adventures [26]
Category: Happy Tree Friends, Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Revenge, Sneezing, Sneezing from Pepper, Sneezing from Pollen, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Tired of King Dedede playing tricks on him for April Fool's Day, Lumpy decides the tables need to be turned.
Series: Lumpy's Crossover Adventures [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/889104
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

It was a lovely morning in Multimedia, and Lumpy had just woken up. What he didn't realize, however, was that it wasn't just any day, but the day on which a certain mean ruler would be pulling jokes on him all day...

After Lumpy had taken his shower and dried himself off, he picked up his toothbrush, followed by what he thought was a tube of toothpaste. He squirted some onto his toothbrush and started brushing. But it didn't taste like toothpaste. It tasted kind of tart and had a different texture.

"What the...?" Lumpy thought to himself. He looked down at the tube, but it wasn't toothpaste; it was a tube of lemon frosting. "Is-- Is this frosting?"

Just then, Lumpy heard some familiar laughter coming from outside - not outside his bathroom, but outside of his house. When he walked over to the window and opened it, he saw King Dedede laughing and pointing at his house.

"HEH-HEH-HEH-HEH-HEH-HEH!" He was laughing over the success of his latest prank. "April Fools, you big lump! Heh-heh-heh-heh!"

Lumpy looked at him, unamused as he swallowed the frosting he'd accidentally brushed his teeth with. "Oh, gosh darn it...!"

"What's the matter? Don't like being an April Fool? Heh-heh!" Dedede laughed as he walked away from Lumpy's house.

Lumpy sighed as he walked away from the window, back over to the sink. He washed the frosting off his toothbrush, then picked up his toothpaste and brushed his teeth with it instead. The flavor of the toothpaste conflicted with the lemon flavor Lumpy still had in his mouth, but he was soon able to get it out.

Finally, Lumpy rinsed his mouth out with some water, then walked out of his bathroom. He headed down the stairs and opened the front door to see a rolled-up newspaper at the door. He smiled and picked it up, but it didn't feel like a newspaper. It felt like rubber or silicone.

"What the?" Lumpy squeezed the object, causing it to make a squeaking sound.

Just then, Lumpy heard the deep sounds of barking all around him. He looked up to see a large dog outside his window, alerted by the squeak and barking at Lumpy to throw it at him. And close to the dog was King Dedede, who was laughing again.

"Heh-heh-heh! April Fools!" said Dedede. "How's about you give that dog his paper, huh? Heh-heh!"

Lumpy growled as he unwillingly tossed the newspaper to the dog. The canine caught it in his mouth and shook his head as he chewed on the fake newspaper, with Dedede laughing over his second successful prank. Lumpy didn't have time for this, it wasn't even eight in the morning...

Lumpy went into the kitchen and made himself some cereal and some toast for breakfast. He then headed outside to meet up with his friends, hoping King Dedede wouldn’t ruin his fun with any more pranks.

However, while he was walking, he stepped in the way of something and fell over. He looked up to see King Dedede laughing at him again. He’d tripped him over.

”Boy, if you aren’t quite the April Fool this year! Heh-heh-heh!” said Dedede.

Lumpy stood up, dusting himself off as he grumbled to himself in annoyance. He knew he had to get back at King Dedede before the end of April Fool’s Day. There was only one question, however: how was he going to do that? One thing was for sure, though - it was hopefully going to make the King regret all of the tricks he’d pulled so far, as well as any more he may have up his sleeve.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few minutes of walking, Lumpy made it to Putt-Putt’s Place and headed in. He went over to his usual spot at the counter and sat down, only to see a ticket on the surface in front of him. Out of curiosity, he picked it up and looked at it. It was one of those scratch-off lottery tickets, one that said he could win a thousand dollars if he revealed three 7's on it.

"Is this for me? Hmm, looks kinda suspicious..." Lumpy thought to himself.

But he shrugged to himself, reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin from his change purse. He used it to scratch off the gray areas on the ticket - but to his surprise, he saw that he, indeed, revealed three 7's.

"Oh, my gosh, I've won!" Lumpy cheered. "I'm rich!"

But before he could say anything else, he heard some familiar laughter coming from behind him. He turned around, raising an eyebrow as he did so, only for his eyes to widen in disbelief. King Dedede was right behind him and laughing at him.

"Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh! April Fools! That ain't a real lottery ticket, ya dummy!" said Dedede.

To say the least, Lumpy wasn't happy. He was disappointed that he didn't actually win a thousand dollars, and angry that Dedede had pranked him once again. Putting his coin back in his change purse, Lumpy stood up, threw out the fake lottery ticket and walked out of Putt-Putt's Place.

"Aw, what am I gonna do?" Lumpy asked himself sadly. "I can't let myself keep getting tricked like this. There's gotta be some way I can give King Dedede a taste of his own medicine..."

"Hey, Lumpy! Look over here, will ya?" someone then asked.

Lumpy stood up and looked behind him, only for King Dedede to shove some flowers directly into his face. Lumpy's eyes widened and pupils shrunk in surprise, but then his nose began to twitch and his nostrils began to flare. The pollen from the flowers was making him need to sneeze, and he started to inhale.

"Aaaah... Haaaah... AaaaaaaAAAAAHHHHHH--" Lumpy tilted his neck as far back as he could, but before he could release the sneeze, King Dedede tossed the flowers away, placed both hands on Lumpy's sides and tickled him furiously - and by furiously, I mean rapidly.

Lumpy not only broke into a fit of laughter, but lost his urge to sneeze in the process. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *gasp* AAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"How do ya like that, huh?" Dedede asked. "Thought I'd get rid'a your sneeze for ya! Heh-heh-heh!"

"Y-YOU BIG JERK!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Lumpy replied. But Dedede kept on tickling him for a few minutes, sometimes moving one of his hands to Lumpy's belly for a few seconds, before he finally pulled his hands away.

Lumpy held his sides as he panted repeatedly, trying to catch his breath. He was blushing in embarrassment and looking very unhappy. There was no doubt about it, he had to find a way to prank the King. But before he could even think of a way to do that, King Dedede threw a handful of yellow powder right into Lumpy's nose.

His eyes tore up as his pupils shrunk, and his nose twitched furiously as the urge to sneeze returned. He knew exactly what this powder was: pollen, presumably from the flowers that had almost made him sneeze. Without warning, Lumpy gave a massive and forceful sneeze.

"HAAAAHHHHH-CHOO!!!" A particularly large amount of mucus came out of his nostrils, but he couldn't even wipe his nose before he began to sneeze repeatedly. "AHHHH-CHOO!!! HUHHH-CHU!!! NNNTCHIUUUU!!! HAAAA-CHUUUUUU!!!"

And during Lumpy's sneeze attack, he could make out King Dedede laughing at him and calling out, "April Fools!" Lumpy almost wanted to cry, but he had to finish sneezing before he could do that.

"AAAAAAH-TCHOO!!! Haaaah-tchuuu!!! Ehhh, aaaaah... AaaaaAAAAAH-TCHIOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ...ugh..."

His eyes still watery and the end of his nose now red and runny, Lumpy sniffled loudly as he rubbed his nose with his forefinger. He didn't see Dedede in front of him; he must have left in the midst of the fit.

"I've gotta do something," Lumpy muttered in a stuffy voice.

He then went on his way home, still sniffling and rubbing his nose as he did so. His eyes kept watering due to the pollen in the air, but his nose only itched mildly now. When he finally returned home, the first thing he did after he'd gone inside was grab some tissues from a box and blow his nose. It provided some relief, but he couldn't help but wipe his nose afterward.

That was when he began to think of ways to prank King Dedede, as revenge for all of the pranks he'd pulled on him.

"Hmm, he made me sneeze, and tickled me..." Lumpy acknowledged. "Maybe if I try to tickle him and make him sneeze as much as I can, he'll stop pulling those pranks on me. But I can't just make him sneeze once - that won't be satisfying enough, I gotta make him sneeze as much as me. And I can't tickle him for just a few seconds; I need to tickle him EVERYWHERE..."

Finally, Lumpy got an idea on how to do all of this. It was inspired not only by the pranks King Dedede had pulled on him today, but because of the time King Dedede had captured him and made him sneeze as torture before he was rescued by Kirby. With a mischievous smile, Lumpy lowered his tissues from his nose.

King Dedede was heading over to Lumpy's house, the mean penguin chuckling evilly to himself. He was looking forward to playing yet another prank on him, but he didn't realize what was in store for him next. Holding a fake chewing gum packet in his hand, he headed up to the door and called for Lumpy.

"Oh, Lumpy! I got a surprise for you!"

The door opened, but nobody seemed to be there. King Dedede raised an eyebrow, placed the gum in his pocket and headed inside. He turned his head this way and that, but didn't see anyone.

"Where's that big, antlered idiot?" Dedede asked himself.

Lumpy heard him ask that but didn't respond, lest he give himself away. When Dedede least expected it, he shoved a spinning hypno wheel into his face. He watched the moving spiral for a few seconds, and then his eyelids lowered as he felt like he needed a nap. Without a word, he fell over, fast asleep. Lumpy smiled to himself and pulled the hypno wheel away, and then pulled out some rope.

After a few minutes, Lumpy nodded to himself in satisfaction and closed the front door, not wanting anyone to know what he was up to. He looked down at Dedede, still sleeping as his hands and feet were tied up with the ropes. Lumpy didn't want to wait until he woke, so he grabbed a flashlight and turned it on, deliberately shining it in his victim's face.

King Dedede winced as his eyes opened. "Ugh, what the...?" Lumpy moved the flashlight away from his face and tossed it aside, still retaining his smile that hinted he was up to no good. Dedede tried to move, but couldn't. "L-Lumpy... What the heck is this?!"

"Oh, nothing," Lumpy lied. "I just wanted to teach you a lesson, if you know what I mean."

"What're ya talking about?!" Dedede snapped.

But Lumpy said no more. He was about to begin. He sat down next to King Dedede, raised his hand for him to see, and placed it right on Dedede's stomach. The penguin's first response was a gasp, then a snicker - but he kept his mouth shut and clenched his teeth. He wasn't going to laugh. Lumpy couldn't make him... or could he?

Knowing that Dedede was trying to fight the urge to laugh, Lumpy decided to make it harder for him. Ever so gently, he began to wiggle his fingers right on his stomach. King Dedede couldn't take it, he had to start laughing.

"HEH-HEH-HEH-HEH-HEH-HEH-HEH!!!"

”There we go!” said Lumpy. He moved his hand to one of King Dedede’s sides and began to tickle him there.

”HEH-HEH-HEH-HEH-HEH-HEH!!! C-CUT THAT OUT!! HEH-HEH-HEH-HEH-HEH!!!” Dedede yelled through his laughter. He really wanted to escape or - better yet - start tickling Lumpy in return, but the ropes his arms and legs were tied with prevented either of those were happening.

”Why should I? I’m only getting started!” Lumpy replied. He moved his hand up to underneath Dedede’s arm, listening to his laughter as he tickled him there.

”Heh-heh-heh, heh-heh-heh-heh!” Dedede’s laughter decreased, a sign that his underarms weren’t nearly as ticklish, but Lumpy kept tickling regardless. “Come on, quit it! Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh!!”

It wasn’t until after ten seconds had gone by, however, that Lumpy did quit it. He then looked down at King Dedede’s feet, wondering something to himself. He raised one of his hands down to Dedede’s soles and wiggled his fingers underneath one of them.

King Dedede gasped, and then began to laugh uncontrollably as he twitched around. It was the same laugh he had emitted the last few times he was tickled, only it was much louder and more forceful. Lumpy smiled as he continued tickling, moving his forefinger all over Dedede's sole and listening to his guffawing.

"LUMPY, QUIT IT, I CAN'T TAKE THIS!!! HEH-HEH-HEH-HEH-HEH-HEH-HEH!!!"

"If you want me to stop..." Lumpy moved his forefinger to Dedede's other foot, tickling it as well. "You'll have to promise me you won't pull any more pranks on me. So will you?"

"COME ON, THEY WEREN'T THAT BAD!!! HEH-HEH-HEH!!!"

"No, but they were embarrassing. I don't want you to embarrass me any more today, okay?"

"ALRIGHT, I'LL STOP! JUST CUT IT OUT, HEH-HEH-HEH-HEH-HEH!!!"

Lumpy smiled and removed his hand from his victim's foot. King Dedede lay where he was, panting and sweating as he struggled to catch his breath. Lumpy then stood up, walked out of the room and returned with a container of something in his hand.

"Ugh..." Dedede groaned. "Are we done with this now?"

"Almost," said Lumpy. "There's just one last thing I'd like to do to you..."

"Wait, what?"

Lumpy turned the container over and began to shake it into King Dedede's face. Dedede's eyes widened and pupils shrunk once he smelled the black, powdery substance. The end of his beak twitched as his eyelids lowered, and his breath began to hitch.

"Heh... Aaah..." Finally, he tilted his neck back with a final gasp, and then began to sneeze. "HAAAAAHHHH-- TCHOO!!! Aaaah-SHOO!!! Huuhh-TCHU!!!"

Lumpy chuckled to himself as he held the pepper shaker in his hand. Now that he had tickled King Dedede, and made him sneeze, he thought the much-disliked King had finally gotten what he deserved. So he stood there and watched as King Dedede gave one sneeze after another, shooting his upper body forwards each time.

"Ahh, aaah-tchoo!! Haaa-chooo!! Aaaa-tshuu!! Hehhh-tchuu!! Ugh... Aaaah-tshooo!!"

As Dedede's fit continued, Lumpy decided to let him go. He put the pepper shaker aside and began to remove the ropes from Dedede's legs, listening to his sneezes as he did so. Then he untied the ropes from his arms.

"Ehhh-choo!! Heeehh... Tshoo!!" King Dedede sneezed some more, spraying Lumpy's fur a bit as he did so, but Lumpy didn't mind. He shrugged it off and finally took the ropes off his arms, just as Dedede had to let out a final sneeze. "Huuh... Ehhh... Aaah, haaah... HAAAAAAAHHHHH-- TCHOOOOOOOOO!!! ...ugh, man..." Now able to move his hands, King Dedede sat where he was as he rubbed his beak with his arm.

"Look... I give up, I can't take no more'a this," said Dedede with a sniffle. "I'll leave you alone for the rest'a the day, okay?"

"You promise?" Lumpy asked, and the King nodded. "Good." As his victim stood up, Lumpy went on, "But before you leave, there's something I wanted to tell you."

"Better be something good..." King Dedede muttered, now rubbing his nose with his hand. "What is it?"

"April Fools!" Lumpy pointed at King Dedede, who just sighed in defeat.

"If I knew he was gonna do all'a that, I wouldn't have done all that stuff to him," Dedede muttered as he walked over to the front door, placed his hand on it, turned it and pulled it open. "I'm outta here!"

Lumpy smiled and waved sarcastically as King Dedede left his house, closing the door behind him. Now that he was more or less out of earshot, Lumpy inhaled and sighed with relief.

"Boy, am I glad I showed him what it's like to be pranked," Lumpy said to himself. "And especially being tickle-tortured, not to mention sneeze-tortured."

He picked his pepper shaker back up and gave it a quick kiss on the side - but then, a familiar tickle made its way into his nose. He pulled the shaker away from his mouth as his eyelids lowered, and his nose twitched as his breath hitched.

"Aaah... Haaaah..." He reached up and placed his forefinger underneath his nose, but it didn't work. His nostrils flared as widely as they could before he gave an explosive sneeze. "HAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-- TCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Lumpy shot his neck forwards as he released the sneeze, with a good amount of spray being released from his nose. That being said, he was lucky his nose didn't start running, although it felt like it was on the brink of doing that. As Lumpy sniffled and rubbed his nose with his forefinger, he looked down at the pepper shaker he still had in his hand.

"Ugh... Maybe I should've made him sneeze with something other than this, though..."

"Ah, well." Lumpy shrugged to himself. "At least it worked on him. Next time I'll just tickle his nose or something."

Lumpy went into the kitchen to put the pepper shaker back where he'd gotten it. By the time he'd gotten back into the living room, however, his nose finally started running. He grabbed a tissue and wiped his nose with it, since he didn't feel like blowing his nose. Feeling a bit better, he sat down on the couch, picked up the remote and switched on the TV. To his happiness, one of his favorite shows was starting, so he continued to wipe his nose as he watched it.

That being said, he could only hope that King Dedede wouldn't hate him even more just because he'd gotten his revenge on him...


End file.
